one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charizard vs Emperor Palpatine
Charizard vs Emperor Palpatine is a fight in the first round of ZombieSlayer23's The Lurking Shadow Tournament! It pits Charizard of Nintendo (Nominated by me, ZombieSlayer23) and Emperor Palpatine of Star Wars (Nominated by KnivesFlyYouDie). Description Charizard vs Palpatine! Who will win? Who will die? Vote who will win in the poll below! Pre Fight Location- Sky Pillar (Pokemon ORAS) Red, being the trainer who has "done it all" was in Hoenn ready to take advantage of the legendary Rayquaza. He ventured into space but Rayquaza was seized by an invisible force: The Death Star's tractor beam! Red and his team were dragged into a hangar where they were brutalized by Stormtroopers. Red sent out Charizard who managed to navigate his way to The Emperor's throne room. Darth Sidious stood opposite the room to Charizard. The fire type immediately went for Fire Blast but the Sith Lord simply forced it away. Red joined Charizard but was gunned down by several Stormtroopers. Charizard killed them and faced Palpatine. Go for broke! Fight! ''' Battle Charizard used Fire Blast and his attack met the same result as last time. Palpatine then fired a torrent of force lightning Charizard's way but the Pokemon dodged. Charizard then fired off a Swift attack, forcing Palpatine to draw his lightsabers and deflect the attack. Charizard then landed a Slash which, to be honest, did a better job at angering Palpatine than hurting him. The Sith reached out with his arm and clenched an invisible hand around Charizard's throat. The fire type struggled to breath and so used Fire Blast on the ground to break Palpatine's concentration. Charizard then went for Mega Punch but was forced pushed onto the wall. Palpatine then shocked him with lightning. Charizard roared in agony but freed himself, lashing out with his tail. Palpatine was sent into his chair and he fell over it. Charizard then set said chair on fire with Fire Blast. Palpatine threw the burning at Charizard but he missed and was burned by another Fire Blast. As Charizard closed in with Mega Punch, Palpatine began to levitate and dropped to the ground, punching it and shocking the immediate area. Charizard roared in pain and then felt a sharp slash across one of his arms. Charizard used Swift, forcing the Sith to drop one lightsaber but with the other one, Palpatine cut both wings of the beast off. Charizard lay on the floor as Sidious delivered force lightning so powerful, the once proud dragon was nothing more than ash... '''KO Charizard's remains found themselves stuffed in an escape pod, which was now holding Red and all his on hand Pokemon inside. The pod was sent towards an unbearably warm planet. As the pod landed, the Death Star fired, rendering Charizard's ashes... Nothing. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Emperor Palpatine! Votes Charizard or Palpatine Charizard: 4 Votes Palpatine: 10 Votes Win by KO or Death? KO: 2 Votes Death: 12 VotesCategory:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:The Lurking Shadow Tournament Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees